


five star rating

by everylifetime



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, basically a friends w benefits fic, fwb turn lovers lol, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylifetime/pseuds/everylifetime
Summary: Designer Kurt decides to spend some quality time in Lima with his Dad and his family during the summer, which includes helping out at the tire shop, where a man-with-a-hot-voice calls the garage as a customer. The man calling is Blaine of course.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	five star rating

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i was heavily inspired by this post on tumblr by @angelhummel lmao: 
> 
> Kurt working at the garage: Do we charge to check out the brakes squeaking?  
> Burt: No  
> Kurt, on the phone with a customer: We normally charge, but you sound hot, so I’ll give it to you for free. 
> 
> anyways - enjoy 10k words of these 2 boys bein idiots lmao  
> ((also I do apologise if there is something in here relating to car mechanics that is...incorrect lol i had to google stuff))

Kurt’s just about to bite into his freshly made sandwich, when the phone in the office starts ringing loudly.

It’s midday, and nearly 83 degrees in Lima, and he’s wearing the thickest and hottest uniform _ever_ – navy coveralls – the pieces of hair on top of his head falling and sticking to his forehead a little.

The phone continues ringing raucously, echoing around the small space, and Kurt groans, knowing he’s the _only_ one available to answer it right now.

“Kurt! Could you _please_ get that? I’m busy over here!” Burt yells from across the shed of the shop.

With a roll of his eyes, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead which is beading with sweat, Kurt sighs and jogs over to the phone.

It’s been over two weeks of this – Kurt helping his dad at the shop in Lima. Of course, he loves his family, and he definitely misses them since he’s been living and thriving in New York for nine years now. But, it was getting ridiculously warmer as the summer pressed on, and the work was genuinely hard sometimes, and dirty, which is completely not what Kurt is used to, being a designer and all. He was used to materials and the intricate, finer details of clothing, not grease, sweat and the consistent stench of oil seeping into his perfectly clean pores.

But, a promise was a promise, and Kurt had agreed to help out in the garage when Burt needed it over the six weeks he was visiting.

“Hummel Tires and Lube, this is Kurt,” Kurt says in one breath as he picks up the phone.

“Oh, hi, um I have a question and it might sound a bit stupid but, um,” a voice floated through finally, in a bit of a fast ramble.

“Okay, sure, how can I help?” Kurt probes, blinking as he listens.

“Well, I think there is something wrong with my brakes, but I can’t be sure.”

The voice coming through – Kurt presuming is a man – is delicious. Soft and subdued, yet clear and perfectly _deep_ all at once.

“Basically, they’re squeaking a lot, and maybe they just need a little oil but there could be more to it. I just want to ask, will I be charged if I just want you to check out the squeaking? I want to make sure nothing is wrong with my car. I… really need it,” he laughs at the end and Kurt can’t help but smile at the sound.

He sounds confident as he talks, and he is direct and reasonably sharp with his words. Kurt’s never really thought much about the attraction behind a man’s regular talking voice but, this one was certainly _doing_ it for him. He can’t help but picture someone, well, _hot_ , on the other end of the line.

“Look, I’m just a fill in here helping out, but let me just ask with Burt really quick, okay? Can you just hold a moment?” Kurt replies.

“Sure, no problem.”

Kurt places a palm over the speaker part of the phone and calls for his dad.

“Do we charge to check out the brakes squeaking?” He asks when Burt pops his head into the office. Kurt knows he should remember all of this stuff from the many times he worked here during high school.

“Nope, why?”

Kurt smiles. “Just a customer asking. Thanks.”

Kurt pulls the phone up to his ear quickly. “Are you still there?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, so normally we charge, but,” Kurt smirks, lying through his teeth, and looks over his shoulder as Burt walks away to help Sam with a job on another car. It’s nearly the weekend and he’s feeling kind of bored with the day, so, biting the bullet, Kurt continues. 

“But you sound _really_ hot, so I’ll give it to you for free.”

The reaction Kurt hears on the other end of the line is well worth it.

The man squeaks a little as he laughs, loud and boisterous, it makes Kurt grin and laugh too. He notices, through the corner of his eye, Burt frowning at him in confusion. 

“Um,” the man finally says. “Thank you? I guess, but I am quite happy to pay.”

“So, you disagree then? You _aren’t_ hot?” Kurt smirks.

There’s a small giggle on the end of the line, followed by a breath in. His voice is deep and slow as he responds.

“Maybe I should… let you decide that for yourself when I drop the car off.” 

Kurt blushes a little. “Okay, noted. Would tomorrow work? I just need a name and phone number.”

“Definitely. It’s… Blaine. Blaine Anderson,” he explains clearly, his voice tuning a little lower, a little rougher, as he slowly recites his phone number to Kurt who is scribbling it down in the diary.

“Okay, _Blaine_ , see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks… uh, what was _your_ name? Just, um, so I know who to ask for… tomorrow, when I-I drop it off.” Blaine asks rapidly.

“I’m Kurt.”

“Alright, _Kurt_ , see you tomorrow. And… thank you, really.”

“Bye.” Kurt finally says, and he hangs up.

Kurt turns around, his cheeks feeling pink and warmed, his mouth curved up into a smirk, when suddenly he’s looking straight into the eyes of his dad.

“Yes?” He challenges, with the raise of his eyebrows.

“Quit flirtin’ with customers that call, would you? Get over here, I need your help.” Burt rolls his eyes and directs Kurt over to a tire fitting.

-

It’s Friday, thankfully, when Kurt wakes up the next morning. 

He heads to the shop later than usual. His dad and Carole have gone away for the weekend, leaving Sam in charge, which in Kurt’s opinion, is only a road lead to disaster.

When Kurt finally rolls up to the garage at just after 9 in the morning, there is a man already waiting inside the office.

He’s perched politely on one of the seats inside, his left leg crossed over his right, wearing a striped t shirt and black shorts that are _just slightly_ too short, and maybe _just slightly_ too tight, Kurt notices. But, he isn’t complaining about it. His hair is concreted with gel, shiny and slick and dark, matching his soot, long eyelashes and thick eyebrows that arise as soon as Kurt walks in.

“Hi,” he says with a smile and then looks back down at his phone.

“Hello,” Kurt begins slowly, returning the smile, but he frowns a little as he tucks his hand into the front pocket of the navy coveralls. He sounded familiar.

And then it hits him. The voice. The phone call. Yesterday. _Blaine._

Kurt, keeping his cool, softly takes a deep breath and then smirks, relaxing.

“Can I help you?” Kurt turns his body, placing his full attention towards him.

“Uh, I think so.” Blaine has looked up and has turned off his phone and opted to put it in his pocket. He’s looking at Kurt carefully as he stands up and moves closer, and Kurt can’t help but think that perhaps he recognises his voice, too. “Are you Kurt?”

Kurt pauses and then smiles. “If you want me to be.” He says, boldly.

The blush that spreads rapidly across Blaine’s cheeks, his head falling as he giggles, coils something deep inside Kurt’s stomach.

“I… think we spoke on the phone yesterday.”

Kurt nods, eyes raking over Blaine’s face.

He’s warm.

His face is inviting and happy, radiating summer and sunshine with sun kissed skin and amber eyes that tell so many stories. He is just _gorgeous,_ and Kurt takes a mental note to be proud of his ‘hot voice’ radar, because he was _certainly_ correct. Blaine was exceptionally attractive, in a small, compact, devastatingly handsome, _I-definitely-went-to-prep-school_ type of way.

“We did,” Kurt grins, and bites his lip a little. “You need some help with your brakes, yeah?”

“Yeah, actually,” Blaine blinks and clears his throat as if he forgot the real reason behind being there. “They’re squeaking.”

“Okay, have you got your keys? I’ll bring it in to Sam.”

Blaine pulls his car keys out of his pocket and he’s driving a Prius. _Of course, he is._ And Kurt can’t help but chuckle just a little.

He takes them, with a smile.

“Won’t be long. Feel free to wait, or we can call you?”

“I’ll wait.” Blaine replies quickly, and blinks at Kurt.

Kurt smiles and nods and heads out the office door and drives his car into the garage, telling Sam to put a pause on whatever job he was doing and take a look at this one.

“But-” Sam begins to protest before Kurt interrupts him.

“He’s waiting, so could you just do it?”

“Alright,” Sam sighs, and begins assessing the damage of the brakes. “He did ask specifically for you…”

It doesn’t take long before Sam informs Kurt of the issue after having a good look at the front two footbrakes.

“He’ll have to come back on Monday after we fix it.” Sam explains wiping the grime off his hands with a towel.

Unable to hide the smile that grows on Kurt’s face, thrilled with the idea of Blaine having to come back into the shop another day, Sam looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

“Why are you smiling about this? Poor dudes got to get his brakes fixed. It’s not cheap.”

“Uh… no reason.” Kurt says quickly, and then backs away into the office to find Blaine waiting patiently, sitting in the same seat as earlier.

“Looks like it’s more than just squeaky brakes. Your pads are completely worn, and the anti-rattle clip is broken a little.” Kurt explains, clasping his hands together.

Blaine is looking at him like he’s speaking French.

“So…” Blaine frowns, and he says it as if it’s a question.

“So, basically, we need to fix them as soon as possible. It’s not reaching roadworthy standards if we let you drive off today with your car left like that,” Kurt explains as Blaine stands and moves closer to him. His eyes are big and interested, his eyebrows risen, and he’s looking at Kurt like he hung the moon.

“Um, yeah, so we could get it done for you by Monday afternoon.” Kurt adds softly, smiling politely at Blaine who is just blinking at him with those long, gorgeous eyelashes. Kurt can’t help but notice that Blaine’s eyes flick down to Kurt’s lips.

“Oh…” Blaine says, slowly moving his eyes back up to look into Kurt’s eyes. “Okay then, right, lucky I called.” He chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

“Mm, lucky,” Kurt replies quietly, and now he can’t help but look down at Blaine’s red lips, too. They look incredibly soft.

“Hey, Kurt?” Sam interrupts their moment of admiration, and Kurt clears his throat, turning to look at Sam.

“Yes?”

“Can you… um, I need you out here for a sec.” Sam replies, looking between the both of them. 

“Okay, I’ll be in there soon.”

Sam nods and walks off, Kurt turning his attention back to Blaine.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday, then.” Kurt says quietly, and Blaine smiles and nods slowly.

“See you then.” He gives Kurt a knowing look and walks toward the door, Kurt watching him intently as he moves.

Blaine stops just at the door, his hand resting on the doorframe, and looks back at Kurt.

“Before I leave, I… have to ask,” Blaine smirks and turns a little. “I said on the phone yesterday I’d let you be the judge of whether or not my, _apparently_ , hot voice matches my appearance,”

Kurt turns warm, and his earns burn.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

Kurt bows his head as he laughs and takes a step closer toward Blaine. “I must say… it’s even better in person.”

-

Kurt heads out with Rachel at 8 – who is also in town visiting family – and after dinner and a few drinks, they end up, somehow, walking in the doors of _Scandals._

“I cannot believe we are here,” Kurt says as they pass through security and push through the small crowd to get to the bar. “It has been _forever.”_

“I know! It still looks the same… mostly,” Rachel looks around and pulls up the stool to sit on. “It’s busy in here.”

Kurt hums and nods in agreement, bouncing along to the upbeat tune that’s playing extremely loudly within the condensed space.

They are just about to order drinks when someone bumps into Kurt’s back harshly, his body being thrown forward off the stool.

“ _Oof-”_ Kurt grunts, and whips his head around ready to berate the person, when he is met with a pair of very soft, extremely warm and familiar amber eyes, and a hand on his bicep to help stabilise him.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry-” the person begins talking, and it’s that deep, clear, _gorgeous_ voice again. “Wait, _Kurt?”_

“Blaine?” Kurt’s frown has quickly dissipated and he’s soon grinning, because he can’t _help_ it around this man, even though he has known him for total of ten minutes.

“Hey, what a coincidence,” Blaine turns and instantly smiles, laughing a little. “Sorry about bumping into you like that. There’s a lot of people around, did I hurt you?”

“No!” Kurt replies fast, and he can feel himself still smiling. “No, no, not at all.”

For a moment, they are just looking at each other, with huge smiles on their faces, Kurt staring deeply into Blaine’s eyes that are twinkling and dancing under the lights of the club.

“Ahem,” Rachel’s voice and the nudge of her elbow pulls Kurt back to reality.

“Oh! Blaine, um, this is my long time Lima friend, Rachel.” He introduces her, and Blaine smiles politely and greets her.

“So, _you_ are the handsome man with the hot voice Kurt has mentioned?” Rachel smirks, and laughs as Kurt swats her. “I can’t say that he is wrong.”

They’re both already a little drunk, and Kurt can’t help but laugh as Blaine blushes and beams, unsure on what to say.

“Who are you here with?” Kurt asks.

“My brother, Cooper,” Blaine winces as he says it. “He’s over there.” Blaine nods his head toward a tall, also handsome, man, who is dancing ridiculously with a group of men and women. He looks definitely drunk, but happy to be there.

“I grew up around here, so we’re visiting my parents while I’m on summer break.” Blaine explains quickly as the bartender comes over to him.

He looks at Kurt sweetly. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.” Kurt smiles, and bites his lip a little.

“And _that_ is my cue to leave,” Rachel leans and says into Kurt’s ear, squeezing his arm.

“Wait, what, you just got here-” Kurt stammers, as Rachel gives him a wink.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She says quietly, and she gets up and skips out the door before Kurt can argue and before Blaine even notices.

Blaine and Kurt spend the next hour talking, to which Kurt finds out Blaine is a kindergarten teacher in Brooklyn and on summer vacation. It all makes sense, really, Blaine is _exactly_ the type of person Kurt could imagine working with kids. He’s fun, enthusiastic and genuinely interested in having a conversation with another person.

He learns Blaine is only two years younger than him, and went to, of course, a prep school only a couple of hours out of town. Not only is he super fucking hot – especially tonight in a tight red polo and black skinny jeans – but he is quite simply a very nice guy, who is easy to talk to, and remarkably charming.

Kurt can hardly take his eyes off him. He’s _radiant_.

So, naturally, Blaine ends up in Kurt’s bed only a matter of hours later.

It was plausible, this happening. And Kurt was certainly _more_ than okay about it.

Talking turned into flirting which turned into dancing, and then finally, kissing on the dancefloor like their life depended on it. Blaine’s eyes were dark, his pupils dilated and huge after Kurt had whispered in his ear carefully.

“Come home with me.”

It was a mere fifteen minutes later after asking that question, Kurt was ripping Blaine’s polo off his body and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Blaine is just as good looking – if not, better – naked as he is clothed, Kurt decided immediately. They breathlessly kissed and grabbed where they could as Kurt undressed himself and Blaine all in a matter of seconds.

Blaine’s skin stretched taut over worked on abdominal muscles, his chest and body lightly sprinkled with dark hair. He was small, and compact, easy for Kurt to grab and push back onto his bed and lift him up gently when he needed to.

Blaine’s loud and energetic in bed, too, a pleasant change to what Kurt is used to, and he isn’t afraid to talk, either.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans now, his voice muffled by the pillow as Kurt fucks him from behind, so he turns his head to the side. “Kurt – _fuck –_ you’re… _so_ hot. And so big _, shit_.”

It was inflating Kurt’s ego and despite the numerous people Kurt has slept with, Blaine’s probably the best he’s had, and definitely the easiest to please.

“Yes, _yes,_ right th-there, _ah-”_ Blaine pants, moving his hands to grip onto the headboard of Kurt’s bed, his back muscles tense and gorgeous, sweat beading just a little in the dip of his backbone.

Kurt had made sure to try and kiss every inch of him before getting here, but he leans down closer, wrapping his entire body over Blaine’s back easily, and kisses the back of his shoulder and just inside his neck. He pants into Blaine’s ear, right on the edge of coming.

“Keep talking,” he says, desperately. “Keep talking.” And he knows why he’s requesting it.

“I’m so close, _so fucking close,”_ Blaine moans, pushing back into Kurt as he fucks him faster and faster.

Kurt comes with a groan and he squeezes Blaine’s hips hard enough to know there’ll be marks there tomorrow. He reaches down to grab Blaine’s cock, and in the matter of ten seconds, Blaine’s spilling onto the bedsheets as he mumbles nonsense and breathes deep into the air.

Kurt pulls out of him gently, and rolls to lay down on his back in bed, breathing and staring at the ceiling to catch his breath. Blaine is shuffling and turning over onto his back, too, but chooses to keep his eyes fixated on Kurt with a smirk painted across his face.

Kurt can feel him watching, and Blaine soon starts to laugh.

“ _What?”_ Kurt asks, breathless, with a deep sigh, turning his head to see an absolutely dishevelled Blaine, who’s dark hair has started to curl where the gel has come free. His skin is glowing and he’s beautiful under the light of the lamp.

“Well, that was not how I expected my night to go,” Blaine begins, and Kurt _does_ notice him move closer, so that their legs are touching. “But, not complaining because that was fucking _amazing.”_

Kurt laughs. “Likewise.”

Blaine leans and props his head up with his elbow, watching Kurt intensely, with one eyebrow raised. He moves his hand and softly begins to trace the skin of Kurt’s torso, and it tickles Kurt just a little, but it also coils something deep in his stomach, too.

It’s minutes later that Kurt’s pulling Blaine on top of him and they’re kissing and kissing all over again.

-

It’s Monday, and Kurt and Sam are heading to the garage early.

Kurt’s tired, and still recovering from his weekend rendezvous, but Burt _is_ coming back to work today so he wants to be there before him.

“So, I heard you had a busy weekend.” Sam stifles a laugh, shoving Kurt in the shoulder, as they enter the office together.

“And _where_ did you hear that, Sam?” Kurt looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Just… Rachel, you know what she’s like.”

“Do I?” Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. “I suppose it was _busier_ than usual.”

And Kurt wasn’t lying, he _did_ have a busy weekend, well, for Lima standards.

Blaine ended up staying overnight on Friday, an extremely unusual thing for Kurt, but it was in the early hours of the morning by the time they finished up what they were doing, so he figured it was the easiest option. Besides, Blaine showed no intent of leaving that bed that night anyway.

“I’ll… call you,” Kurt had said after Blaine had given him a fleeting kiss as a goodbye the next morning.

Blaine’s eyes grew with sparkle and he bit his lip.

“I hope so.” He said so quietly, and Kurt watched him leave with maybe only _little_ intentions of actually calling him. He did have his number, after all, if he wanted to follow up.

After what seems like forever, but has only been two hours of working, the phone is ringing in the office while Kurt’s working on a rusted undercarriage.

“Uh, Kurt?” Sam calls after a minute. “The phones for you.”

Kurt slides out from underneath the car on a creeper, his hair a ruffled mess and he can feel some grime smeared slightly on his cheek. Sam’s standing above him with his hands on his hip sporting an amused smirk.

“Who is it?” Kurt asks with a sigh as he sits up.

“Some guy called Blaine.”

“Oh,” Kurt frowns in surprise, but he can’t help but leer. “Okay.”

He gets up and with a little jog, wipes his grease covered hands on a towel and picks up the phone swiftly.

“Kurt speaking,” He smiles.

“Oh! Hi um, Kurt, it’s Blaine.”

“Hi there,” Kurt bites his lip and leans on the counter of the desk. “Can I help you with something?”

Blaine chuckles, Kurt deciding it’s his new favourite sound. “I certainly hope so. Two things, actually.”

“Uh huh, okay,” Kurt nods, and he can see Sam laughing at him. “And what are they?”

“Well, firstly, I _would_ like to know if my car will be ready today, and I guess an estimated time of when, if that’s possible to know,” Blaine says slowly and a little more assertive than how he behaved on Friday.

“So that’s already two things,” Kurt laughs.

“The other thing… is, I was wondering when I would see you again?” And his voice has changed back to coy, gentle Blaine.

Kurt bites the inside of his cheek and can feel the huge smile he’s pulling. He feels ridiculous, they had _just_ met and had only slept together a couple of days ago. He’d be lying though if he said he hadn’t been thinking about Blaine since Friday, his lips, his skin, his sweet words, the way he touched Kurt so desperately, his voice…

“How about tonight?” Kurt says, quickly, surprising himself.

“Uh, tonight?” Kurt can hear the smile behind Blaine’s voice.

“Oh, I mean, if you’re not busy or anything, but you don’t-”

“No! Tonight is great, actually,” Blaine reassures in one breath. “I can pick you up later, since I need to get my car off you.” Blaine laughs, and so does Kurt, because he’d completely forgotten about that part. 

“ _Right,_ yes of course, your car,” Kurt adds. “It’ll definitely be done later today, probably at 5.”

“Okay, great.”

“So, I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“You will.”

-

This time, they end up at Blaine’s house because Blaine had walked into the shop wearing the tightest jeans to exist, along with a long-sleeved shirt.

“You must be warm in those clothes,” Kurt stated as he sat in the passenger seat of Blaine’s, now fixed, car.

“Well, I assumed I wouldn’t be wearing them for much longer.” Blaine responded faster than Kurt was expecting.

Kurt had laughed, because he was absolutely correct.

Blaine’s house is huge, with a well-kept garden and generous sized yard. There are a range of rooms and fancy furniture and décor, and even though they’re naked rolling around on his bed and kissing, Kurt has to ask.

“So, is this actually your house? Are you insanely rich or something?” He breathes, as Blaine sucks on the skin of his neck, Kurt lying on his back in his bed.

Blaine laughs. “No.” He mumbles, his mouth trailing down Kurt’s body.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, and finds himself automatically twirling his fingers in Blaine’s now less restricted hair, as his mouth inches further and further down, to where Kurt’s cock is – hard and extremely close. “Who’s… who’s house is it then?”

“My parents’.” Blaine grins, looking up at Kurt with tremendously dark eyes, his skin glistening under the light. “My _parents_ are insanely rich. I’m just a teacher, remember?”

“ _Shit,”_ Kurt gasps as Blaine’s mouth, hot and warm, sinks down onto his cock, his body flinching a little. He’s suddenly well and truly done with this brief conversation about jobs and money and houses.

-

It’s the end of the week, Friday again, and he and Blaine bumped into each other _again_ at Scandals, while Kurt was with Rachel and Mercedes and Blaine with his friend Wes. It’s strange because Blaine doesn’t even have Kurt’s number yet, but they somehow keep seeing each other, like yesterday when he had seen Blaine at the Lima Bean with his brother where they ended up talking for an hour by the window. Kurt thinks its luck, or the smallness of Lima.

It didn’t take them long to end up here after having some drinks together – and once their friends finally left them alone – with Blaine naked and wrapped up in Kurt’s lap, at Kurt’s house, in his bed. Blaine’s little and weightless as he kisses him everywhere, slow and careful. Even though all Kurt really wants to do is fuck him, he can’t help but moan and hum and sigh in appreciation at Blaine’s mouth all over him. Blaine’s also mumbling nonsense, and Kurt’s learning that he actually doesn’t _ever_ shut up.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“Your skin is so _soft._ ”

“ _Kurt.”_

And Kurt can’t deny that hearing it feels excellent. And maybe it has something to do with the fact that Blaine has a wonderful voice, but Kurt definitely isn’t going to tell him to stop at any point.

“Let me…” Blaine pants into Kurt’s ear as Kurt kisses his skin. “Let’s… hang out.” He rambles, his hand tangled in the hair at the back of Kurt’s head.

“ _What?”_ Kurt replies with a gasp as Blaine has started to nibble on his ear.

“Me. You. Hanging out, like, together.” Blaine replies, his voice deep and hoarse.

“Um,” Kurt laughs. “Isn’t _this_ hanging out?”

“I mean, like, properly. You know, a-” Blaine stops, and Kurt pushes him back a little, so he can look into his eyes.

“A date?” Kurt clarifies, taking a deep breath.

Kurt’s frowning, but a small smile remains fixed on his face.

He hasn’t been on a date in years, probably, and it seems baffling that Blaine would even want that when all they have been doing for the past week or so is getting each other off and being mutually attracted to one another.

That’s all this was, wasn’t it? Blaine would eventually go back to Brooklyn and Kurt back to Manhattan, back to their jobs and their respective realities.

“It… doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want. It can be just hanging out as friends?” Blaine’s eyes are shining, and he looks so youthful and wonderful that Kurt feels something tug inside his chest and something swirl deep inside his belly. He ignores it.

“Okay…” Kurt says softly. “Friends.”

“Great, maybe coffee? We could go tomorrow.” Blaine responds with a huge smile and Kurt is not one to deny caffeine ever.

“Um, sure, I guess that would be nice.” Kurt nods, and he smiles.

Blaine, with a besotted look in his eye, grins and starts kissing him again. “I’ll need you to give me your number, though.” He mumbles as his mouth moves across Kurt’s collarbones and Kurt is starting to doubt Blaine’s words of just being _friends._

-

Kurt meets Blaine at the Lima Bean in the early afternoon the next day after a day off to himself and he can’t help but think that this feels _completely_ like a date.

He spent all day thinking up what he was going to wear and even styled his hair properly. He felt particularly flustered, and, dare he say it, _nervous._ He can’t remember the last time he’d felt nervous around another man before, not since his first boyfriend – Chandler – back at just the tender age of seventeen.

As he walks in, he sees Blaine waiting for him at a table by the window, and he utterly beams as soon as he notices Kurt.

“Kurt, hey!” Blaine calls and stands as Kurt greets him.

Much to Kurt’s surprise, Blaine pulls him in for a hug and it’s warm and sweet and Blaine just smells and looks to _die_ _for_. Despite all they have done over the course of their… friendship, a hug from Blaine feels intimate and _amorous_ in a way Kurt isn’t used to.

When they pull apart, Blaine is still just looking at him with a huge goofy grin, and he pulls out the chair for him like a proper gentleman. Kurt feels like he could die right now.

Blaine’s nice. _So_ nice.

But Kurt already knew that.

He is a simple man that is sweet and interesting and utterly _happy._ He asks Kurt about his day, laughs at Kurt’s jokes, asks questions and shows care and attention to every word that seems to roll off Kurt’s tongue. It’s nothing but lovely, and Kurt feels warm in the presence of Blaine.

He seems thrilled to know all the details of Kurt’s working life, being a high-end designer in New York, and it’s nice to know that it’s an aspect of Kurt’s life that he can be proud of with someone else and flaunt in a way that isn’t a brag. Kurt realises it’s because Blaine makes him feel so comfortable and so at ease in every way. 

Kurt notices that Blaine has freshly shaven his face and his hair has more gel in it than usual, if that’s even possible. He can’t help but wonder what his hair would look like completely gel free and loose. He looks incomparable, the afternoon sun beaming through the window making his skin utterly glow, his upper body wrapped snugly inside a navy polo that is extenuating the trimness of his waist.

Kurt’s mind wanders as Blaine rambles on about some Glee club story from ten years ago – something called a Gap Attack. As he talks, his arms sweep up and over his head as he stretches, and Kurt’s eyes are burning into his skin as he stares at his arms that are doing _illegal_ things right here in the cafe. His cheeks turn hot and he finally notices that Blaine has stopped talking.

“Is anyone at your house?” Kurt leans forward and whispers quickly. They had already been on this ‘hang out’ for two hours.

“No…” Blaine drawls, narrowing his eyes at Kurt, but he’s smiling.

“Good. Can we go? To your house?”

Blaine breathes out and hesitates a moment, his eyes flicking between Kurt’s eyes and his lips before rushing out, “Definitely.”

They get to Blaine’s house with a sense of urgency and its crazy how little self-control Kurt has around this man. He’s never been like this before, never felt this _desperate_ to be with someone.

“I thought…” Blaine breathes as Kurt’s working at pulling his polo off. “I thought we were just hanging out as friends.” He laughs a little.

“We are friends.” Kurt replies bluntly as he continues to help Blaine undress.

Blaine gasps as Kurt begins sucking on the tender and sensitive section of skin on his neck. “Do you do this w-with all of your… _ah-_ friends?”

Kurt laughs, but it comes out a little like a growl, because sometimes he just wants Blaine to _stop_ talking.

“Not at all.”

“Well-”

“We are friends who fuck.” Kurt finally says, like it’s obvious, mouthing along Blaine’s neck and jaw.

“Friends who-?”

“Yep.” Kurt pulls back, and then kisses him on the lips, and they both work together to peel off their jeans.

When Kurt pulls back again, Blaine and himself finally naked, Blaine is looking at him with big doe eyes and his mouth is agape a little. He’s flushed, and blinking, and Kurt just really wants to get things rolling. Kurt grabs his hand and pulls him toward the en-suite bathroom.

“Kurt?” Blaine follows, naturally, but is questioning his motives.

“Shower,” Kurt explains, breathlessly as he pulls Blaine inside and slams the door. “Shower, _please,_ now _.”_

Blaine just nods quickly and opens the glass door, rushing in and turning the shower on warm. Kurt follows, and pushes Blaine up against the wall and kisses him senseless.

-

It’s been nearly three weeks since he and Blaine first met, and he’s arriving to the tire shop straight from Blaine’s house. He’s late, and he’s covered a spot on his neck up with makeup where Blaine had left a dangerously noticeable hickey.

Kurt almost feels ridiculous. He’s a nearly 30-year-old man who is sneaking off to sleep with another man, trying to avoid the watchful eye of his dad, and hiding hickeys with makeup concealer. It feels oddly, and thrillingly, like he is in high school again. 

Burt strolls in, and much to Kurt’s surprise, he’s carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“Mornin’ kid.” Burt smiles down at Kurt who is still behind the desk in the office.

“Hi… Dad, what you got there?” Kurt stands up, frowning, his eyes flicking between Burt and the red and yellow roses he’s holding.

“They were on the door step. For you, actually,” Burt shoves them toward Kurt, a curious look in his eye. “Someone named… Blaine.”

“Oh,” Kurt blushes, and his eyes go wide, grabbing the bouquet off him.

It had been another couple of weeks of incredible sex with Blaine, with the added moments of ‘hanging out’, as Blaine likes to call it. They’ve gone to coffee numerous times, had a few lunches together when Kurt wasn’t offering his help at his Dad’s work, and there was one day where Blaine had driven Kurt to visit his old high school in Westerville. It had been fun and more often than not, they’d end up at _someone’s_ house after spending some time together.

But… _flowers._

They are beautiful and smell lovely and Kurt can’t remember the last time someone actually bought him anything.

“Isn’t that nice.” He mumbles, as Burt is still standing there _watching_ him.

“Is this the same Blaine that had his car in, recently?” Burt narrows his eyes at Kurt.

“Um… maybe,” Kurt shrugs. “We’re not dating or anything though, I mean, I’m just surprised as you are about this gift.”

“Well, doesn’t bother me either way. He’s the one that gave us a five-star review online, though, after we fixed those dodgy brakes of his.”

“Really?”

“Yep – somethin’ about excellent service and quality staff that _care_ about their customers.” Burt looks at him with eyebrows raised, and Kurt blushes _deeply._

He was well and truly an adult now, and his dad wasn’t going to have any kind of say on what goes on in Kurt’s love life. But he could see that Burt knew _exactly_ what was going on.

“That’s… very nice of him.” Kurt says, blinking.

“Hm. Yeah,” Burt is holding back his laughter in an effort to not embarrass Kurt completely. “You better put them in some water then.” And he walks away smugly, leaving Kurt to blush a deeper crimson, and grin goofily at the flowers.

Kurt pulls his phone out of his pocket.

**To: Blaine**

_Hey, did you buy me these flowers?_

**From: Blaine**

_Yes, of course. Unless you know another man named Blaine in Lima._

**To: Blaine**

_I don’t. So, thank you. They are really beautiful. You didn’t have to do that._

**From: Blaine**

_You’re welcome :) and of course I didn’t but I really wanted to!_

Kurt gets that strange tugging feeling in his chest and stomach again, and he feels kind of guilty.

And weird.

He had no intention of buying Blaine flowers. Should he? They were just friends, hanging out, getting coffee, with the added benefit of sleeping together. Kurt was going back to New York in a week, and Blaine only had a few more weeks left before his summer vacation was over. Both of them had made it clear that they were hanging out as _friends_ , even if the last couple of times they have ‘hung out’ has ended up with both of them naked and in bed together.

Kurt stands there in a puddle of his own thoughts, and reads the text over a couple of times, before Blaine suddenly sends another one.

**From: Blaine**

_I have tickets to the double feature of All About Eve and Showgirls at the revival house on Saturday. Do you want to come with me?_

It’s like Kurt’s fingers aren’t matching with what his brain is thinking – which is to clarify what is actually going on here – because he’s typing a response immediately.

**To: Blaine**

_Well I can’t say no to a double feature. I’d love to go._

_-_

They meet at the revival house because Kurt is certain that if they were to see each other before going to the show, he’d just want to rip Blaine’s clothes off.

It had been a few days since Kurt had seen Blaine, and although he was sending him endearing texts every day, – a photo of his misspelled name ‘Blene’ on his coffee cup from the Lima Bean, a long descriptive text on why Ross is actually the _worst_ in friends, and, Kurt’s favourite, a picture of him completely shirtless from last night lying in bed – he was missing the usual things they did together.

Sex.

So, Kurt suggested meeting there.

“Kurt! Hey!” Blaine calls, waving, from just outside the building, his eyes lighting up bright and his smile huge.

Kurt is certain Blaine gets more gorgeous every day as he carefully eyes his outfit, this time in brown chinos, and a checked button up shirt paired with a bowtie. Kurt swallows away the swirling in his stomach and the pulling in his chest.

“Hey,” Kurt says with a grin as he approaches Blaine, and they both go in for a hug because it feels normal and _right_ and safe. That’s what friends do. They hug.

“You ready?” Blaine smiles at him, and Kurt just nods because the swirling and pulling is getting worse.

Of course, their evening is exceptionally pleasant, and Kurt has a great time. Not only because a double feature of _All About Eve and Showgirls_ is amazing, but because Blaine is there and he’s smiling and sitting close and whispering his thoughts into Kurt’s ear and giggling when Kurt makes a side comment when appropriate.

They sit close enough in the seats that their knees brush and Kurt notices that Blaine’s has actually worn _less_ hair gel this time. Ever since Kurt had seen Blaine’s naturally curly hair, Kurt has been ravenous for it, and made sure Blaine knew about it.

After the show finishes, they head slowly out, Kurt making a conscious effort to stuff his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

“Thanks for coming, Kurt, glad I didn’t have to drag my brother along with me.” Blaine laughs a little as they hover outside in the car park, standing by Blaine’s Prius.

He’s watching Kurt carefully with a smile, his eyes moving and flicking quickly like he _needs_ to look everywhere.

“Um, yeah, of course. I had fun.” Kurt smiles, and then licks his lips slowly because it’s a Saturday and he has nothing planned for the rest of the weekend and he knows that Burt and Carole aren’t home until midday tomorrow.

“Well, I better get going-”

“Or…” Kurt closes his eyes briefly.

_Just friends._

“Or, you could um-”

_Just. Friends._

“You could come back to my place?” Kurt opens his eyes quickly after he says it and Blaine’s eyes are instantly dark. He doesn’t even need to say anything for Kurt to know his answer.

It isn’t long before they are both back in Kurt’s room and naked, Blaine lying on his back in Kurt’s bed and Kurt’s lips are wrapped around Blaine’s cock. Kurt’s cheeks are drawn in tight and his eyes every so often keep flicking up to watch Blaine, who is writhing underneath him, Kurt’s arm up near his stomach keeping him still.

Kurt can tell it takes all of Blaine’s might to bring his hand down to Kurt’s jaw and insist he pull off before he comes, because as much as they are both enjoying this, Kurt _knows_ what Blaine enjoys more.

They are kissing again, and Kurt is touching Blaine everywhere, his large hands travelling his body.

“God, _Blaine,_ you are…” Kurt breathes into his neck. “Just so _beautiful_.”

And it slips out quickly, and his breath stutters after he says it because he hadn’t planned that, and they are meant to be what… _friends_? And he’s calling him _beautiful?_ He flushes, embarrassed, and keeps kissing him anyway to hide his face.

“No… _no_. That’s _you.”_ Blaine replies breathlessly, but earnestly and Kurt can tell he’s trying to look into his eyes. 

Kurt just wants to forget about it, so he kisses him again and mumbles deeply about wanting to fuck Blaine so badly. 

“Like this,” Blaine says, his voice scratchy. “Can I stay on my back?”

They haven’t done it like this before.

For the most part, they have been generally quite happy to get each other off by blowing one another, hand jobs in the shower, or with either one of them on all fours in bed.

Kurt looks at him, a little unsure, watching him carefully. He can feel his hair is a little dewy from sweat and his neck and cheeks feel too warm. He’s watching Blaine who looks utterly _delectable_ right now, so he’s not sure he could deny him anything.

“Okay,” Kurt replies in a whisper because his throat is tight, and his body is begging for it.

He looks down at Blaine into his warm eyes carefully and he feels like he can’t breathe.

Blaine really is _so_ beautiful, his lashes are long and he’s looking at Kurt with such a deep, lustful expression that Kurt feels his heart beating faster and faster. _It’s just sex, just sex, we are friends. That’s all this is._

Kurt fucks him slowly, and he watches Blaine who is moaning and panting and _talking so much_ as his eyes flicker open and closed, his mouth draped agape just a little. Kurt doesn’t regret calling him beautiful before, because he knows it’s nothing but the truth.

“ _Kurt,_ ” Blaine groans and together, they finish, and Kurt comes harder than he’d ever before with Blaine.

Kurt collapses gently on top of Blaine, the two of them breathing together, Kurt’s head nestling into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“That was amazing.” Blaine says hoarsely, kissing Kurt’s skin just a little and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s body that is still on top of him. 

“Always is.” Kurt replies quickly and rolls off him before they start cuddling and a second ingredient of confusion is added into this friendship.

There’s a silence that settles in Kurt’s room, their breathing slowing, as Blaine watches Kurt and Kurt blinks up at the ceiling, his mind an energetic mess.

“If you’re going to think that loudly, you have to at least share with the group.” Blaine laughs, rolling to the side and resting his head on the pillow, looking at Kurt.

“I just um…” Kurt breathes, his eyes still fixated on the ceiling. “We always end up here.”

“Didn’t _you_ say we’re friends who fuck?” Blaine responds quietly with a smile, and Kurt finally turns to look at him.

His eyes are wide and open, intently searching Kurt’s face, trying to find something that Kurt isn’t sure that he’s got there to offer. Blaine’s been a pretty open book expressively, and normally Kurt’s had no trouble knowing what he wants, or what he is thinking, just by the look in his eyes.

But he’s not sure what Blaine is thinking or feeling after saying that. His eyes are so big and steady, and his mouth is open just a little and he’s just watching Kurt. And maybe he’s waiting for Kurt to say something else, like a rebuttal to his statement, only Kurt agrees, and Blaine is _right._ They were just friends, and Kurt had made that clear.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighs. “That’s true.”

He looks at Blaine, who blinks at him too many times to count with his long, thick eyelashes and his stupidly handsome face. It takes all of Kurt’s might not to kiss him square on the lips, and instead, sit up and check the time. It’s well past midnight and he knows Blaine isn’t going to go anywhere.

“I’m tired,” Kurt says switching off the lamp. “Sleep?”

“Okay,” Blaine replies softly, now in the dark, and pulls the blanket up and over his body. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Night, Blaine.”

-

Kurt wakes up the next morning warm.

 _Ridiculously_ warm.

He’s confused because he left the AC on overnight and he shouldn’t be this warm, warm enough to be sweating just a little and experiencing that dense, gross feeling of heat surrounding him.

He blinks to adjust his eyes to the environment after what feels like a solid sleep, and his eyes meet a completely asleep Blaine who is nestled right up into his neck, his naked body pressed close. So close that their entire bodies are flushed together.

_Oh._

That would be why he is so warm.

Blaine is holding him _tightly,_ their bodies turned inwards, facing each other, Blaine’s hands wrapped over Kurt’s waist and right around to his back, with one of his legs thrown over Kurt’s body, too. The blanket and sheets are tangled between and over them, and Kurt begins to wonder what kind of dreams they were both having to end up in this position because it was _certainly_ not how they fell asleep last night. 

Blaine’s breathing slightly, little small sweet puffs of air, his eyes pressed closed making his eyelashes fan out to touch his cheek. His hair has turned into a messy, curly mop and his skin is gleaming because he probably is overheating as well.

Kurt’s watching him, his eyes blinking slowly, and Blaine looks so peaceful and gentle and comfortable here, that Kurt can’t help but settle into his position, settle into the feel of Blaine pressed up close and holding him, able to hear every breath he takes, the way his heart is beating steady and the restful nature of the rise and fall of his chest.

It feels strangely… _right_ and warm and _safe,_ like that Blaine should be here, snuggled up with Kurt like this every Sunday morning for the rest of his life so that he can protect him forever.

Only, they probably _shouldn’t_ be doing this, and they definitely didn’t mean to do it, but they somehow ended up here, and it’s made Kurt’s heart beat faster the longer time he spends looking at Blaine. He can feel his stomach start to go again, swirling, and the tugging in his chest, and he knows it’s coming from his heart.

It’s a constant feeling now, around Blaine.

“Hey.” Blaine softly says, snapping Kurt out of his daydream, and his eyes flutter open.

Kurt doesn’t say anything, and it allows Blaine exactly ten seconds to realise his position and scramble.

“ _Sorry,_ ” he breathes, quickly untangling his arms and legs and rolling a little. He chuckles awkwardly, and Kurt can’t help but burst into a loud, happy laugh as Blaine’s cheek flush.

“Shut up,” Blaine laughs too and reaches to grab a pillow and hit Kurt with it gently. “Must’ve had a weird dream.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, still smirking, and nods along with him.

“Whatever,” Kurt giggles. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Kurt shrugs. “I make _exceptional_ pancakes, if I do say so myself.”

Blaine’s grinning. “Pancakes sounds wonderful.”

“Okay, let me shower first, I am disgustingly hot after having a literal furnace attached to me probably all night.” Kurt sighs, and looks at Blaine with a smile.

Blaine moans a little, embarrassed, but he's smiling so he takes the joke with stride. Kurt stretches and stands.

"Are you coming?" He asks, turning to look at Blaine over his shoulder as he saunters off, and he can hear Blaine scramble out of bed to follow him.

-

It’s two days before Kurt is heading back to New York and he’s helping out his dad at work for the final time. They’re just about to close up when Blaine walks in through the door of the office as Kurt is sitting at the desk turning off the computer.

“Oh, Blaine, hey.” Kurt says, surprised, eyeing Blaine who is in a soft linen shirt and shorts. Blaine’s hands are tucked behind his back and he has a happy little grin on his face.

“Hey,” He replies cheerfully.

“Is everything okay? You don’t often come in here, unless it’s for an _actual_ car problem.” Kurt laughs as he stands up, moving toward Blaine to stand in front of him.

“Everything is fine, my car is perfect, I just wanted to give you something… here, because this is where we first met.” Blaine blushes and he’s talking deeper and quieter now.

“Okay…” Kurt’s a little confused but intrigued.

Blaine moves one hand around from his back and he’s holding the business card to _Hummel Tires and Lube_. Kurt frowns instantly, looking between the card and Blaine.

“Blaine?”

“Turn it over.” He bites his lip a little as Kurt graciously takes the card.

On the back, in what looks like Blaine’s writing, he’s written a note.

_Kurt. Hot guy. Nice voice. Kurt. Tomorrow._

Kurt laughs as he reads it, and he looks up at Blaine who is blushing and is now holding a rose in front of him.

“I wrote that after our first phone call. Really, you _also_ sounded hot on the phone and I was right,” he grins before continuing. “This is for you, as well.”

He hands the rose to Kurt who feels so hot suddenly, standing here in his thick coveralls and feeling dirtier than ever. He is acutely aware of how hard his heart is pounding and that his ears are on fire.

“Blaine…” Kurt says softly.

“It’s to say thank you, for being a wonderful friend and… companion to my boring visit to Lima.” Blaine explains quickly, as Kurt stands there holding two very important, sentimental and kind gifts, from the most wonderful man to exist.

He feels a little like he might be sick.

“Anyways, um, I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow? I just wasn’t sure if I’d see you-”

“Wait, don’t go.” Kurt says, and closes his eyes for a moment to gather himself.

He puts the gifts behind him on the desk and moves to sit down on the seats in the office. He doesn’t need to say anything for Blaine to move to sit beside him.

“Blaine, what… what is going on here?” Kurt breathes out when Blaine settles beside him.

“What-”

“What is _this?”_ Kurt frowns.

Because this was insane. Blaine’s giving him roses and gifts and it’s just a completely confusing _mess_ that Kurt can’t deal with anymore, especially because he’s leaving so soon anyway.

“For the past three and a half weeks all we have done is have incredible sex, but then we started hanging out together as _friends,_ when we both know that they felt completely like dates, and you bought me flowers and are now giving me gifts. And we just keep ending up in a bed. Naked.” Kurt exhales.

“I… I thought, um, I-”

“Look, Blaine,” Kurt sighs deeply and looks down, taking breath.

“You’re… nice – too nice – really hot, and _great_ , actually one of the best people I’ve ever met,” Kurt chuckles a little, and he realises he’s rambling. “But I’m going home in two days and you’ve… you’ve got your job to go back to as well and, I just feel _really_ confused.”

He blinks quickly and lets out a deep breath of air that he hadn’t even realised he was holding.

Blaine is breathing quickly, too, Kurt can see it with the way his shoulders are moving, and his eyes are wide. His expression reads soft, though, and right before he starts to speak, his eyebrows furrow.

“Kurt,” Blaine swallows thickly and moves closer. “You’re… you’re the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met.”

Kurt’s watching him carefully and he can feel his heart racing, and it speeds up as Blaine reaches out and links their hands together. He looks at their joined hands and he feels the blood pulsing in his veins and he is certain his heart is _singing_. It’s like everything suddenly makes sense and he’s pulled his head out from underwater.

This whole time, Kurt’s been denying it.

Denying his feelings that had undoubtedly grown for this man, this man that started as nothing but a random customer calling the shop. A one-night stand.

But he’s dug himself deep under Kurt’s skin and in his veins and planted himself right there with his gorgeous, happy smile and his ability to make any mundane topic actually interesting. The way he has made Kurt’s skin warm every time he laughs at his jokes like he’s the funniest person to exist, or at least the funniest person in Lima, and how he is a gentleman _always_ , even on these ‘just friends’ dates they had been going on.

He was _exactly_ what Kurt never knew he needed.

“ _You_ are what I’ve been looking for forever.” Blaine laughs, and shakes his head at himself, because it was _so_ cheesy. “I thought I was being so obvious.”

“Obvious?”

“Kurt, I bought you a drink on that first night at Scandals. I called the shop _two days_ after we slept together, I flirted with you _so_ _hard_ , I, pathetically, asked you out on a date, but I got nervous that you didn’t want to, that’s why I said the friend’s thing, which you just went along with. I paid for your coffee, and your dinner, and I bought you flowers that were delivered to your door to try and give a clue that maybe I didn’t _actually_ want to be just… friends. I _texted_ you every day the minute I had your number. I… sucked your dick at any chance I _got_.”

“Blaine!” Kurt blushes, and he laughs a little as his eyes go wide.

“What! It’s true! What else did I need to do?” and then they’re both laughing like fools.

“I’m….” Kurt shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I guess it _was_ obvious when you put it all together like that.” He chuckles a little, but he can feel that _feeling_ again, the tugging, the swirling in his stomach.

“Look, I like you, Kurt,” Blaine shrugs a little, and Kurt’s heart is absolutely _racing._ “Like, a lot.” He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck; which Kurt is learning is something Blaine does when he’s nervous or maybe uncomfortable.

“And… and I know it’s a long shot, we just met. But, we are going back to the same city and I really would like to hang out with you more.”

“Hang out?” Kurt humours him, smirking a little at Blaine who just laughs as the words roll out.

“ _Not_ as friends, though,” Blaine clarifies. “Like as two people… interested in one another who go on… dates?”

“You’re really _bad_ at this,” Kurt smiles and bites his lip. “I… really like you, too. _God,_ we sound like teenagers.”

Blaine just laughs and nods a little. “Is that a yes?”

Kurt blushes and nods slowly. “Yes. I’d… love to _hang out_ with you in New York.”

Blaine grins and then leans forward, his hand cupping Kurt’s jaw softly, and kisses him. Open mouth and warm and so slow and nice it sends a shiver coursing throughout Kurt’s body. It’s like he is kissing Blaine for the _first_ time, because it felt new and different and special.

They pull apart, and Blaine rests his forehead on Kurt’s a little.

“Look, I’d hate to ruin the moment, but I just know that my dad is going to walk in here any moment and it has the potential to become really awkward.”

Blaine laughs as he pulls away and shakes his head a little at Kurt. “You’re the best, you know that?”

And all Kurt can do is blush and smile politely back.

“Do you want a ride home?” Blaine finally asks, taking a deep breath.

“A _ride_ home? Is that an innuendo clue to something else here, Blaine?”

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. “Genuinely, no, but now that you’ve said it…”

“And I thought it was going to be my dad to ruin the tender moment.”

They laugh together, and Kurt’s heart feels so happy.

“But, yes, I would love a ride home, thank you.”

He doesn’t even bother to check what his dad is doing because Blaine links his hand inside Kurt’s, intertwining their fingers, and walks him outside the office door to his car. Together.

-

_Six weeks later_

Kurt blinks his eyes open on Sunday morning. It’s getting cooler slowly in New York, so he snuggles in closer to his blanket, but the weight of someone on top of him makes it harder to adjust.

It’s Blaine.

Blaine is pressed up into Kurt’s chest, his hand splayed on Kurt’s skin, and their legs are tangled together. He’s perfectly warm and toasty, the sun is streaking just a little through the open curtain by the window, and it’s hitting Blaine’s face. He looks lovely and well rested and Kurt wraps his arms around him and squeezes.

This, right here, is where he feels at home.

It’s crazy how quickly he and Blaine fell into stride together once he was back in New York. They had been on dates immediately, and it felt _right_ and easy. Even if they were in two separate ends of the city, they always found a way to see each other.

Blaine often hung around Kurt’s apartment and stayed there, and they spent a lot of time going to one another’s favourite restaurants, cafes, and places in the city, like Blaine’s favourite arcade bar he goes to with some colleagues, and an art gallery that a designer friend of Kurt’s had recently opened. 

They spent more time exploring their common interests, like music and art, and Kurt made sure to invite Blaine to a large label event that was being held for the fashion company he designs for. Of course, Blaine was jittery and excited and overwhelmed, and he didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand all night.

Kurt begins to feel Blaine rouse awake, his body moving a little and he breathes in deeply. His long eyelashes that are blinking awake tickle Kurt’s jaw slightly.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Kurt whispers when he knows Blaine has adjusted and kisses the top of his head. This feels extremely domestic, but he’s fine with it. Because he _wants_ this.

“Morning,” Blaine whispers back, tilting his head up and back to look into Kurt’s eyes.

He’s smiling, a tired, dopey little smile. But it’s still beautiful because it’s Blaine and he’s _always_ smiling around Kurt.

“You sleep okay?”

“Perfect, thank you.” Blaine sighs and snuggles into Kurt more, Kurt knowing that he’d be grateful for the sleep in he finally got to have after his busy week.

They hold each other, for a moment, and Kurt is just drinking this in. Because he’s realising something. That Blaine is here, and everything is okay, and everything _will_ be okay. So, he swallows and breathes. 

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Mmm?” Blaine rolls and leans back so he can look at Kurt.

“Be my boyfriend?” Kurt blushes, grins and laughs as it comes out because it sounds ridiculous. But it’s all he wants.

Blaine giggles too, and he smiles _so_ wide that the creases near his eyes show.

“Definitely,” He says and throws himself forward to give Kurt a kiss. “I want nothing more.”

And they kiss each other over and over again, Kurt settling into this feeling of completion. Like coming home.

* * *

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!!! :-) pls leave a comment if u want to 
> 
> find me on tumblr: blaineskurt.tumblr.com


End file.
